Unleashed and Released
by Wings To Cross the Ocean With
Summary: Reno is stuck with Vincent during a storm. With Chaos gone, nothing bad is going to happen, right?


** Unleashed and Released**

** Chapter 1**

Summary: Reno is stuck with Vincent during a storm. Nothing can go wrong now that Chaos is gone, right?

- I never wanted to see the monster you've become,

or the pain and anger you've been done.

The smile you once bore is now only a story that will never be known,

my pity now only a mocking blow,

There is nowhere to go, nowhere to hide

not even inside for I can see it in your eyes.

You put up so many walls yet they continue to fall

your hope crushed beneath it all.

You may wash till there is no more stain,

watching the dirty water go down the drown,

but that will never seal away the pain,

taking you only one way on the never ending train.

Forward is the only way you can go,

But even that can make your soul a hollow hole.

leaving the the husk that can no longer bare mortality,

but when I look into your eyes... All i see is you.

"No." Reno's confident, though cocky smirked faltered slightly,the side of his upper lip twitching as he tried to suppress a snarl of irritation. "Come on Vincent, all you have to do is strip one item yo," Reno tried to encourage, flexing his naked legs for emphasis, his boxer hanging feebly from his hips. Vincent's red gaze bore down on him with silent, though mild irritation, as one would eye a fly on the the wall. Reno only playfully smirked, masking his irritation with the best of his many facades. His eyebrows were slightly peaked, his half naked body laid back on the couch,stretched out like a cat on a windowsill as he watched Vincent with challenging, though patient blue eyes. Vincent frowned interestingly behind his cape.

He and Reno were playing strip poker, a game Vincent was forced into by a teasing Reno as they lounged in Vincent's apartment living room in Kalm. Vincent had occupied this place after the defeat of Deep Ground three months prior, and he was originally here to live a semi-normal life now that Chaos had finally returned to the Planet along with Omega. He was not freed from all of his monsters, but at least now he did not carry as much as a burden as he had before. Though this was the truth, not many things had changed,as in the red headed Turk that was sprawled on his couch languidly, watching Vincent as a predator would watch as it played with its prey.

Vincent was dully wondering why he had let him in in the first place when thunder cracked across the sky, the heavy peddles of rain slashing the concrete frame of the concrete frame of the building as the worst hurricane in two years ragged outside. Vincent sighed as he opted to study Reno. He was no longer dripping wet like he had been when he had first arrived on his doorstep. His upper torso was now covered in one of Vincent's many black shirts, the tight fitting long sleeved shirt hugging his every muscle and curve, outlining the small ball shaped belly button ring he had gotten in his days in the slums and his thin, though muscular arms.

He even wore Vincent's spare boxer's, the silky red boxer's hanging limply on his thinner frame, exposing the first few red curls that led to Reno's pelvic area. His slightly damp hair hung limply around him, framing his face and jaw,giving him an almost feminine appearance besides his more dominant masculine, sharp features. Though this was a sight to behold, Vincent was no longer interested in the game Reno had finally got him into playing. To divert the situation away from the reason he should strip, Vincent changed the subject. "Why are you in Kalm?" Reno's smirk faltered visibly, his position becoming more stiff as he clicked his tongue.

"Boss wants me to pick up a package yo." Reno gave no more information, his gaze challenging as daring him to try and ask what he meant by "Package". Vincent knew not to push him any farther, already knowing the trade of being a Turk, and how secrecy was the number one of all cases; information gatherings or murders. "You did not answer my question," Vincent accused,taking a mental note on how Reno's eyes narrowed and his smirk fell. "Why did you come to my room, when you could have rented one of your own?" Vincent asked, watching as Reno relaxed, his scowl disappearing as his smirk reappeared.

"Because I'm broke yo, and your one hell of an eye candy," Reno teased, winking at Vincent, having not forgotten it was his turn to strip. Vincent raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I think it is time for you to go to sleep," Vincent replied in a stoic, stiff manner as he stood, red flapping behind him as he turned to leave. Leather creaked before sneaky, wire like arms wrapped around his neck loosely. Vincent stopped in his tracks, his gloved right hand twitching around the hilt of his gun. His mind screamed for him to shoot who touched him though he reframed, his eyes narrowing as a body pressed into his cloaked back lightly.

The proximity was to close. Vincent was getting ready to turn and push Reno away, but stopped when he felt moistened lips against shell of his exposed ear. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt his head compress painfully as one of the remaining monsters in his head stirred, a low growl resounding in the darkest recesses of his mind. Galian. Vincent's eyes widened as he was pinned in place, Galian slowly stalking as he pried through the many locks Vincent had trapped him behind. Vincent was in near panic as his grip on his body slowly loosened, his entire body thrumming as if it was numb as Reno pressed closer, his breath warm on Vincent's ear. Vincent shivered, his mind reeling as it tried to figure out why Galian was getting out so easily, his low growl freezing his very soul.

"Chaos is no longer here to protect you, human." Galian's words echoed in his ears as Vincent shut his eyes, his body immobile,his lips sealed, all possible ways of alerting Reno sealed away. He panted through his nose as fingers kneaded his jaw soothingly, as light kisses were being pooled over his overly sensitive ear, a slightly stubbled chin easily pushing his cape down so there was some access to his strong,lean neck. Vincent shivered as his eyes slowly opened, golden sparks starting to appear in his eyes. It's been so long, so long...

Vincent's eyes slowly shut, the pleasure of the simple touches sending jolts all over his body as his nerves slowly started to come back to life wherever Reno touched, sending a familiar adrenaline through his system as his heart beat sped up, his breathing becoming labored as Galian came closer and closer to escape, the pleasure mixing with the pain of his own mind as Reno's fingers started to unclasp the many buckles that kept his cape closed. Vincent's eyes snapped open as he struggled to keep hold of his mind, fear bubbling in his stomach. Wait... something wasn't right...Vincent stifled a gasp of pleasure with a harsh bite to his bottom lip as Reno's tongue trailed up the shell of his ear. Vincent turned swiftly, pushing Reno away as he panted, his body shaking as he held onto the wall, trying desperately to reign in Galian, his skin already starting to prickle with the silent warning of when one of his forms were close to breaking free.

"It's okay Vincent," Reno soothed, his voice laced with seduction as he remained clueless to Vincent's inner turmoil, his fingers gliding over Vincent's red cheek as he leaned in. "Reno go away," Vincent growled lowly, grabbing Reno's wrist in a bruising grip. Reno gasped under the harsh treatment even though his groin started to stir, the scent of his arousal clouding Vincent and Galian's senses. Vincent lost. Reno yelped as he was harshly slammed into the wall Vincent had been clutching to only seconds before, his mouth sputtering words of surprise as Vincent seemed to loom above him. Reno looked up and gasped.

Instead of stoic wine red eyes, golden eyes glared down at him the golden pools swirling with lust as they peered down at him. Reno gulped,but his eyes widened even farther when he realized something that made his heart freeze. He wasn't turning. "Vince!" Reno's call was cut off when warm lips smothered his own. Reno groaned in protest as he shut his eyes tight, his free hand fisting in Vincent's cape as he tried to use that to push him away, shivering when Galian tightened his hold on his wrist, the bone groaning under the pressure. Wanting to keep his hand, Reno hesitantly pushed back lightly into the kiss, moaning lightly as Galian pressed their bodies together more firmly. Galian released Reno's wrist, resting his gloved hand on Reno's lower back as he tried to bring them closer together, Galian pressing harder into the kiss,bruising both their lips with the force.

"Stop," Reno whimpered as Galian pulled away, leaning down as he trailed warm kisses down Reno's throat,nipping the flesh harshly,forcing gasps of pleasure out of Reno's lips, Reno's hands clutching Vincent's shoulders as he protested with low whines. He was unable to push him away though as he received the pleasure he had been secretly craving for so long, his blunt nails digging into Vin cent's clothing and felt lightly against Vincent's skin. Vincent nipped a sensitive part of Reno's neck, just above his exposed collar bone, earning a long keening moan from Reno. "Vincent," Reno moaned, Galian growling as Reno called out a name that was not his own.

Galian made a noise that was almost a purr as Reno finally stopped fighting, his nimble fingers continued in their quest to unclasp his half open cloak, Reno shivering as the purr like sound sent vibrations throughout his body. Reno knew this was wrong,but he hadn't had any sort of stimulation in so long since Rufus has been running the Turks day and night, Reno unable to even master-bathe without being called in right when he just begins to start. His body was deprived and thirsting for any source that would give him what he wanted. Even if was a dog like creature using Vincent's body. Reno quickly got the buckles undone, unsparingly pushing the material off of Vincent's shoulders as he lifted his leg,resting it on Vincent's hip as he guided Vincent's talon to grip it, keeping it in place. Uncaring for safety, Reno grinded their growing erections together, gasping and arching as shocks ran up his thighs, hitting his head on the wall harshly though he did not care, his eyes merely squinting from the pain as he gasped for breath.

He was to close to cumming, his fingers going to work as he started to take off Vincent's shirt, his breath becoming labored as Galian pressed harder into him. Clothing fell to the floor, bodies bare for all to see as heat radiated, mouths locking, tongues battling and hips grinding, moans ensuing, gasps echoing. Legs moved and tangled, arms clinging and clutching, falling onto a bed as lips unlocked, groans of pleasure vibrating in waves as fingers fumbled to be released from an unwanting glove, a tongue licking seductively. A mouth sucking wantonly, wet fingers gliding down a taut chest and convulsing muscles, bypassing an engorged length and poking a twitching, wanton hole. "Galian! Wait,wait..." Golden eyes looked up from the puckered hole a finger was slowly tracing, teasing the hole that twitched and spasmed. "What?" Galian growled impatiently, staring up at the sweating, withering human beneath him,exposed fully,at his mercy.

"Just fuck me yo," Reno husked as he lifted his head to look at the man who rested between his thighs, Galian grunted,rising to his knees,pulling up Reno's body with surprising force, positioning him so he straddled him, Galian watching Reno's face as he raised him by the hips, removing a hand from one of his hips as he grabbed his cock, positioning it so it would enter Reno easier, putting his lips to his own. Reno tightened his thighs around Vincent's, waiting till Galian kissed him before he forced himself down onto the hard, heated flesh. A scream of pure pleasurable agony tore through his throat as he only got halfway down, his body spasiming and convulses as his body tried desperately to get the hard flesh out, Reno moaning as pain shot through him like electricity. Vincent was so big...oh Gaia so big... Reno bit his lip as he concentrated on taking the rest in, lowering himself harshly once again till the smooth clefts of his ass rubbed lightly against Vincent's thighs,his entire body shaking as he started to drool with pleasure, feeling the heat that threatened to melt his insides, felt the burning of being stretched after so,felt the hardness of another inside his body.

His head falling back as he basked in the pleasure pain, his throat exposed to Galian as a low,short whine hummed in his throat as he thrust lightly. Galian growled as he was was engulfed in a tight, near blistering heated grip, his talon tearing the sheets he grabbed onto as to not severely injure his partner, his human hand clutching Reno's hip in a bruising grip. When he was finally fully sheathed, he begun to pant and droll, the walls that convulsed around his cock so breathtakingly pleasurable he couldn't help but thrust up lightly, drawing a low, short whine from Reno. Galian fought the cloud that fogged his senses, leaning forward till Reno's back hit the bed.

-Sorry, I have to end it here, my aunty starting to bitch about me being on here to long. Will upload second chapter soon!


End file.
